


What's Owed

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Yondu Week [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hinted Kragdu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Day 4 of Yondu Week: Settling Past Scores.No one stiffs the Ravagers on payment.





	What's Owed

“Oh  _ no _ . Nonononononononono.” Facial frills quivering in fear the small alien backed away at speed from the oncoming terror.

 

Yondu opened his arms wide in a friendly gesture. “Now, is that anyway to greet an old friend?”

 

The ground shuddered as the large gates to the scrapyard slammed shut. Bars and locks flung into place after it.

 

“Alright. If that’s the way you want to do this.” He stalked back through a line of ravagers all with an eager smile on their faces. “On you go crew.”

 

The sound of plasma fire echoed as the crew tore the metal gates to shreds. Yondu lounged behind the line watching the destruction as Kraglin rocked on his toes next to him, picking his teeth with one of his knives. 

 

“Don’t worry Krags, you’ll get yer turn soon enough.” His first mate gave a wicked grin and Yondu had to shake some of the thoughts it brought to mind. They were here on business after all. There was an almighty clang as the remains of the gates collapsed inwards. He motioned to his crew to spread out and start looking while he and Kraglin had a leisurely stroll into the scrapyard.

 

“Now there’s no use hiding Fizz!” He called. “Ya knew we was gonna come for you eventually. What was you even thinkin’, stealing from Ravagers?”

 

There was a scurrying sound and the tinkling of bits of metal. Yondu nodded Kraglin in it’s direction. He skulked off, feet light and circled around an upturned, burnt out escape pod.

The other ravagers closed in around him, waiting in case the slippery little amphibious alien decided to run. 

 

Kraglin waited, rushing in too soon might mean hours spent tracking down where Fizz had scurried off to next. 

 

Yondu whipped his coat to one side and breathed deep. Then, with one sharp whistle, he sent the yaka arrow through the hull of the escape pod. Kraglin through himself in as it exited the other side, knife at the ready. 

 

A minute or so later and accompanied by ungodly howls he emerged with a struggling blue alien held at arm’s length by the collar of it’s jumpsuit. He pressed his knife to it’s throat and the struggling stopped abruptly. Yondu chuckled and strode forwards.

 

“Now, what did ya do with that cargo, Fizz?”

 

The little alien let out a squeak. “I don’t have it. I sold it on. Too hot to keep.”

 

Yondu nodded, “Oh too hot to keep huh.” He punched Fizz viciously in the stomach. “Perhaps you shouldn’ta kept it then! You back stabbing lil’ shit ball.” He stepped back, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “What did you think, Fizz? That we weren’t gonna find out that the share you kept was worth more than the entire rest of that cargo  _ combined _ .”

 

Fizz squirmed and whimpered.

 

“You best be coughing up those credits boy.” He leaned in, grin showing his jagged teeth. “Or else I’ll be taking the rest of what we’s owed outta your hide.”

 

Fizz screamed.


End file.
